Embarrasment before a battle
by Kiiam
Summary: Ike wakes up, doubting his own abilities before he faces the Black Knight. His thoughts are interrupted when he sees someone sleeping next to him! Ike remembers a party last night and...uh oh. FE9. Read and Review. NO YAOI. Ike/Mia


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem

A/N: I finally got a good idea for a fic about this pairing and this is the result. Wonder who Ike is gonna be paired with? Read to find out. I would like to point out that it is a GIRL he's paired with and not a GUY. This is a good pairing and hopefully you will think so too after reading this. Enjoy.

**An Embarrassment Before A Battle**

Ike mumbled as tiny rays of sunlight made their way through the small holes in his tent and hit his eyes. He turned around in his bed. He let out a sigh of relaxation.

Things had been so out of control lately. They had just crossed the Riven Bridge about a week or two ago. Normally, the Crimean army general would have been relaxed and high-spirited at returning home, and not to mention his laguz friend, Ranulf, had arrived early that day to announce that Gallia would be aiding in their fight against Ashnard. But the trip across the bridge was rather hard considering that General Petrine, one of the Four Riders of Daein, had rigged the bridge with bunkers, ballista, and pitfalls to slow down their troops. It had been a long and annoying fight, but eventually the army successfully crossed the bridge and Ike was finally able to step foot inside his own country again. Plus, one of the Four Riders was gone.

To add to the joy, they had found troops in Crimea that were long time friends of Elincia. She had been overjoyed to see her foster siblings, Geoffrey and Lucia, and her good friend Count Bastian.

The happiness didn't last very long though, as they were plunged right into battle again the minute the stepped on Crimean soil. They had to help Geoffrey fight off some Daein troops, climb a mountain while giant boulders were pushed down towards them, and fought another one of the Four Riders of Daein, Bertram, who felled many of his men with his own troops. Thankfully, the battle had been won.

Ike sat up and combed his hands through his blue locks. He was glad they finally had time to relax, but it wasn't going to last long. The fortress that Bertram occupied was supposed to be the harder one to take out, but Tibarn, who attacked another fortress as a diversion, was defeated by a man wearing bulky black armor.

Ike's eyes narrowed. He knew this man. The Black Knight, another one of Daein's Four Riders, but he didn't care about his status. No. This man had killed his father.

That night still haunted him. His father, Greil, had gone off into the woods alone. Ike had followed him only to witness his father fall at the hands the black fiend. His father had died in his arms. That night, Ike had sworn revenge on the Black Knight.

His worst enemy was inside that fortress Tibarn failed to capture. There he would duel that monster and avenge his father's death. Ike sighed. Though he knew the battle would not be easy. If the knight was powerful enough to defeat his father, then how could he beat him? He was nowhere near his father in terms of skill despite how much he had grown in the year he was absent from Crimea. Could he defeat the Black Knight?

Ike sighed and laid back down on his bed, pulling up the covers a bit more to get more warmth. He'd rest for just a bit longer. This was the first time in a long time he was able to sleep so peacefully. He'd wake up when one of the soldiers called him. Ike smiled in contentment at the softness of the covers and the hot air that blew against his face that-

Wait…hot air?

Ike raised his eyebrows though his eyes remained closed. It wasn't supposed to be hot. It was still morning and even though he was contained in his blankets he could feel the cold morning air around him.

Then he heard a sound. Was the wind blowing? No, it would be louder. This noise was soft and gentle. Ike felt the hot air blow against his face again. Was that someone's…breath?

Ike peeled his eyes open slightly, but they widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw what, or who, was in front of him.

In front of him, sleeping soundly, was Mia.

Ike's thoughts raced. What the hell was _she _doing in his _bed_??

He took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. Okay, what could have happened that resulted in this situation? Ike's thoughts flashed to last night.

That's right. He, Boyd, Harr, Largo, Soren, Ilyana, Jill, and Mia had a bit of a party to celebrate their victory at the fortress despite Tibarn's failure at his fortress. It was also in order to lighten the mood as most of them had been feeling quite tense lately.

Ike tried to remember what had occurred during that time. They had a feast, which was why Ilyana had ended up joining them. Soren was there because had didn't want anyone to get in to any trouble. He also remembered they had been very loud as Marcia had come in four times to make them shut up. Lucia had also made some complaints. Ike tried his best to remember. Food, party, complaints, loud…

Then is hit him.

There had been sake at the party! Boyd and Largo had brought it in because Largo had challenged his stubborn mercenary co-worker to a drinking contest. Unfortunately, everyone had a few shots of sake themselves. Why didn't Soren stop him? Visions of a pan, sake, Largo, and Soren's head popped into Ike's mind. He shook his head and decided he would check up on Soren later.

He remembered Harr had left early, bringing Jill along with him. Boyd and Largo were pissed drunk and he faintly remembered them collapsing. He didn't know what happened to Ilyana. Lastly, he remembered that he had one too many glasses, Mia was a bit off…and the rest was blank.

Ike looked at his sleeping friend again. She looked very peaceful sleeping there. Usually she was energetic and all over the place, but he had never seen her so relaxed. Her purple hair fell over her eyes and the rays of sunlight that fell over her face made her look even more peaceful. She had a small smile on her lips and Ike thought that she looked very…well…beautiful like that. The way she was-

'_No!' _Ike shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking like that. Ike started to brainstorm on how to get out of this situation without waking her up. Could he sneak her back to her own tent? No. Leave and say that he let her borrow his tent? That might work. But then she would question about where he had slept. Him sleeping in her tent seemed like a weird response, and why would they switch tents anyway? That idea was discarded.

Then he heard Mia mumble beside him. She started to shift in her sleep.

Blast! Ike went on red alert trying his best to think up a good excuse. His mind was going blank. Damn sake! If he found a way out of this he would vow never to drink sake again!

Mia opened her eyes. She looked at Ike who was sitting up. Ike looked straight into her eyes. He panicked. What was he going to do?

It was then that his friend smiled up at him. He blinked at her disbelievingly.

"Good morning." Mia yawned pleasantly.

"H-Hi." Ike said smiling weakly.

Then her brain started working.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Mia screamed sitting up and held the covers to her chest. "B-BOSS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

"Er, actually…" Ike said trying to calm her down. He was surprised no one outside heard that and rushed in.

"GET OUT!" Mia yelled pointing towards the tent flap. The covers fell from her chest.

Ike sat there looking at her angry face. She held her position, pointing at the tent flap. Ike looked down at her chest dumbly. His face turned red and he looked away. Mia caught this and looked down.

"Eep!" Mia let out a small yelp and grabbed the blanket again and covered her bare chest. Her face went from angry to completely and utterly embarrassed. Her face took on a shade of red that only inanimate objects should have.

They stayed like that for a while. Complete silence. The only sound was their quiet breathing, though Mia's came in short gasps. Ike muttered colorful string of curses to himself. She was naked.

He took this time to look at himself. He was also bare. He lifted up the covers ever so slightly so that he could see and Mia couldn't. More curses left his mouth. He was in the nude as well.

More silence. Nothing on this waking world could make the situation more awkward and embarrassing than it already was. Ike glanced at Mia. She was still red in the face. He blushed as he realized what may have occurred. He would never drink sake again.

"That was some party, huh?" Came Mia's quiet voice. Ike looked at her. So she figured it out too…

"Y-Yeah…" Ike mumbled. What more could he say? Usually she did the talking. And it was usually about sparring. His thoughts were scrambled and he knew she wasn't in a better state.

"This isn't my tent." Mia said looking down as she pulled the covers up a bit more. Ike nodded silently. Could this be any more awkward?

He had to say something. Clear any misunderstanding she may have. This wasn't his fault, nor was it her's! It was the sake! All the sake!

"I'm…really sorry about what…might…have happened here." Ike said as a blush crept up his cheeks. If blushes could be felt, he could sure as hell feel Mia's. "I was drunk…I shouldn't have…sorry."

He heard Mia take a deep breath. "No, it's not your fault." Mia said quietly. "I was drunk too. I shouldn't have been drinking. We both had…we…" She stopped. Ike closed his eyes. Guess they both were at a loss for words.

"THIS IS JUST SO DAMN EMBARRASSING!" Mia screamed pushing her face into her pillow. Ike was startled by this outburst, but it was exactly what he thought as well.

"We…we…could…we did…didn't we?" Mia asked turning her red face to Ike. She sat up again. "Oh, I'm so sorry boss! I don't know what I was thinking! I shouldn't have-"

"No! You shouldn't be sorry!" Ike said interrupting her. "I'm at fault here! I authorized the party! You have nothing to be sorry about! It's my fault! Completely!"

Both were breathing heavily as they finished their rants. They looked away from each other blushing shyly again. They took a few deep breaths to calm themselves down. Ike stole a glance from her.

"I think we should at least get dressed before anyone comes in here." Ike suggested. Mia nodded in agreement. Neither of them moved. Ike mentally slapped himself. Neither of them were willing to move! What if they accidentally glanced at each other while getting out of bed? And as the gods of irony deemed it, their clothes were across the room right next to each other! That distance seemed like a mile away.

Ike sighed and looked at Mia. She still held the covers to her chest. He tried not to linger one her features but he couldn't help himself. His eyes trailed from her face to her lower back, the blankets covered the rest of her body. Her skin looked very smooth. Ike looked back to her face. It was still red and she was still embarrassed. He smirked inwardly as he looked at her shy expression.

"You know Mia, I've never seen you like this." Ike said as she turned to look at him. "You always seem so full of energy and you're always asking me to spar with you."

"Well, yeah, we're sparring buddies." Mia said quietly as she smiled slightly.

Ike smiled a bit. "But now you look frail and shy. Almost a bit like Ilyana. You're quiet and closed off. You're not the jumpy sometimes annoying person I know."

Mia glared at him. "Yeah? Well…you're different too, boss!"

"Oh?" Ike said arching an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah!" Mia said nodding frantically. "You're usually calm and collected. Got this whole sense of command about you. Always brave and serious. Not now though. Just a minute ago you were stuttering! You're silent, clueless, and even look a little bit wimpy!"

"What?" Ike cried indignantly.

"And now you're blushing!" Mia said pointing. She made sure not to let go of the covers this time.

"Am not!" Ike replied childishly.

"You're doing it again!" Mia giggled.

"You think I'm blushing?" Ike said tired of being on the receiving side. "You're face looked like a tomato a minute ago!"

"That's because you saw something you weren't supposed to!" Mia cried, blushing the color of a tomato. Ike smirked.

"And now you're doing it again."

"Am not!"

The two glared at each other for a while. Their mouths twitched slightly. The broke out into smiles and, eventually, laughter. The laughed so hard their sides hurt. All awkwardness was temporarily forgotten.

"Now that's the Mia I know." Ike smiled calming down.

"Yeah, and that's the boss I know." Mai giggled. "Only a bit funnier."

"Hey!" Ike said a bit offended. Mia giggled again.

They sat in silence for a while. They had run out of things to say. Ike glanced at Mia and noticed her blush was returning. He refused to let the awkward situation take control.

"So, what do you think about the battle today?" Ike asked out of the blue. It was the only thing he could think of.

"I think it'll be fine!" Mia said in her usual happy demeanor. "Our army kicks butt! We've got laguz on our side too! And they're crazy strong! We'll definitely win!"

"What about that one knight?" Ike asked. He was of course referring to the Black Knight.

"You mean the one that defeated Tibarn?" Mia asked. "I think it'll be okay. Sure, he has to be strong to beat the king of the hawk tribe, but he hasn't faced you yet."

Ike looked at her incredulously. She smiled at him. She was using him as her triumph card? He wasn't expecting that.

"You think I can take him down?" Ike asked.

"Well sure!" Mia asserted. "You may not be as strong as me," Ike rolled his eyes at this, "But I got the feeling you can beat him! I've been with you ever since we first arrived in Gallia boss and I know you can beat him. You're a lot stronger than you we're back then and so am I. If you run into any trouble, I'll be there." She blushed after saying that. When she ran it through her head again it sounded a little embarrassing. Ike scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"I'm happy to hear you've got so much faith in me, Mia." Ike said. He sighed regretfully. "But I don't think I can beat him."

"Where did _that_ come from?" Mia said arching an eyebrow at him. Ike looked at her.

"I never told you did I?" Ike said solemnly. Mia tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "The night my father died."

Mia looked down. "Yeah, you did. You told us that he was killed by some stranger, right?"

Ike chuckled. "No, that was just a cover up story Soren came up with." Ike closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "The person who killed my father was the Black Knight."

Mia's eyes widened. The person they were about to face was the one who killed Greil? She watched in sympathy as Ike's face contorted in agony as he remembered his father's death.

"I was there. I watched him go down. My father was already losing when I arrived. I tried to help, but my father told me to stay back. I watched as my father rushed forward and was pierced through the heart by the knight's sword. He died in my arms and the fiend escaped when he heard the roar of the king of Gallia. I swore revenge against the man who took my father from my sister and me. But now that I'm finally about to face him, I don't know if I can do it. I found something that may help me defeat him, but I don't know if it will help much." He pointed to the holy blade, Ragnell, that laid by the flap of the tent. "I've improved, it's true, but I'm still nowhere near as strong as my father. If that knight can beat someone I can't defeat, then how can I defeat him?" Ike turned away from her and his legs hung off the side of the bed. "I don't think I can do it."

Silence. Ike briefly wondered why she wasn't saying anything. He heard some shuffling behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He assumed she was getting out of bed a retrieving her gear. He wouldn't look.

Then he felt something press against his back. Ike opened his eyes. It felt soft, smooth, and in a strange way, familiar. He felt slender arms wrap around his torso and someone hug him from behind. He felt something resting on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Mia's head resting on his shoulder and her face two inches away from his.

"Mia! W-What? Y-You're…!" Ike said astonished. He blushed deeply as he realized that she was hugging him and that they were both still naked. He felt her chest press against his back causing him to blush more. He felt her soft breath on his neck as she sighed. What was she doing?

"Ike." Mia said softly. The mentioned was even more surprised by this. She never used his real name. "I know you've got doubts about the battle. You can't be sure whether or not you can beat this guy when you couldn't even beat you're father. But you can't be sure whether you'll lose or not either. Ever since I met you in that fortress in Gallia I've always seen you as a great fighter. Traveling with you guys and being a part of the Greil Mercenaries has made me stronger and you too! I know I'm just a co-worker and all, but I know you'll beat that Black Knight guy and avenge your father. Don't say you can't beat him, 'cause you will beat him. And like I said, if you get into any trouble," She winked at him, "I'll help you out."

He stared at the woman with wide eyes. His cheeks were red and so were hers. Looks like she knew what she was doing and what she said. He turned around to face her. Mia blushed when she realized she wasn't covering herself up anymore but it didn't matter much, because Ike hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. Both were smiling, blushing, and had a warm feeling in their chests and neither one of them wanted it to go away. Ike released Mia and smiled at her.

"Thanks Mia. You're right. I'll beat him, and avenge my father. No question." Ike smiled.

"Now that's the Ike I know!" Mia smirked.

"Not quite."

"Hm?"

Mia's eyes widened as Ike pressed his lips against her own. She was shocked at first, but closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. They held each other close as they did this, not caring that they had shared the same bed anymore.

Ike laid back down with Mia lying on his chest. They closed their eyes and went back to sleep. They didn't care if someone found them like this, consequences be damned. They would relax and hold each other for now. They would do so again after they won the battle, and Ike's father was avenged.

X.X.X

A/N:…Whoa…I haven't been this surprised since I wrote my Sothe and Micaiah fic. I didn't even plan to write half the stuff I just wrote!

This is my favorite pairing in FE9 and FE10. People may think differently, but we all are entitled to our own opinion. I think that Ike and Mia go great together and they just suit each other. Mia could lighten up Ike's serious attitude and she could also be sweet with him if she tried. Plus they both use swords and they enjoy sparring with each other as said in a base conversation in FE10.

That "sparring buddies" line was taken from my Geoffrey and Sigrun fic. That pairing makes sense too. Geoffrey and Sigrun are actually a lot like Kent/Fiora in my eyes.

Anywho, review and…Ike/Mia is awesome.

Kiiam.


End file.
